wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Great Hunt/Chapter 9
Rand goes to the outer gate to join in preparation for the Hunt, and is surprised to see Loial ride up. Loial still wishes to travel with ta'veren, no matter how dangerous. Mat and Perrin ride up to the group, see Rand's fancy coat, and ride away from him without a word. They haven't forgiven him for his words to them even though Rand tries to apologize. Lan tells Rand another lesson before they leave, Sheathe the Sword. Rand hears part of a conversation with Agelmar and the Amyrlin. Agelmar is trying to convince her to stay longer, and she refuses. Suddenly, the Amyrlin is nicked with an arrow, and there are shouts of "find him! stop him!" The arrow was aimed at Rand but missed when his stallion frisked. The Amyrlin says they must not worry about her and go about their business. As they leave the city the sniffer Hurin joins the party. They ride out in the direction Hurin indicates. In Illian, festivities begin for the Great Hunt, but Bayle Domon has no interest in it. Domon was born in Illian, but tonight he goes to see men that may be trying to kill him. He goes into Easing the Badger, where he takes a table by himself and gets a mug of ale. The innkeeper makes sure Domom sees her when she slides her gaze to three men in the corner. These men go over to Domon's table, and say they have someone who needs to be picked up from Mayene. They say they have heard he is not sailing anymore, and offer him a hefty price to get their friend. When he pays for his drink with the gold they gave him, the barkeep notices they are Tar Valon marks. Realizing the Whitecloaks are in town, he thinks that someone definitely wants him to leave the city, since passing those around would get noticed and he would be thought to be "in league with the witches". Yarin Maeldan, Domon's second on the ship, comes in to tell him that Carn is dead, and Doman thinks he doesn't know what to do now. The last time when he refused, his men got killed, now he agreed to the commission and his man was killed. It looks like they wanted information from him before he was killed, and some men tried to sneak around the Spray before that. He says that's it, we're leaving, anyone who isn't on the boat when it's ready to leave can stay here. Domon retires to his quarters on the ship, looking through his old things collection. He has one of the Seven Seals, with the Aes Sedai symbol. He tells Yarin they sail toward the Aryth Ocean, plenty of trade there and far from Mayene where he was paid to go. Characters * Rand * Mandarb * Aldieb * Red (horse) * Ingtar * Uno * Ragan * Masema * Loial * Bela * Mat * Perrin * Lan * Siuan as Amyrlin * Leane * Agelmar * Hurin * Nieda Sidoro * Bayle Domon * Yarin Maeldan * Bili (bouncer) Referenced * King Easar * Egwene * Bran as Egwene's father * Moiraine * Changu * Nidao * Kajin * Nynaeve * Galldrian * Carn (dead sailor) Groups * Aes Sedai * Darkfriends * Children of the Light * Sea Folk Places * Fal Dara * Shienar * Illian Referenced * Tar Valon * Mos Shirare * Fal Moran * Almoth Plain * Aryth Ocean * Tarwin's Gap * Ankor Dail * Whitebridge * Blight * Cairhien * Maradon * Haddon Mirk * Mayene * Borderlands * Tear * Tremalking * Tarabon * Toman Head * Bandar Eban * Falme Items * Horn of Valere * Heron-mark sword * Seven Seals Events * Long Exile * Great Hunt for the Horn * Breaking of the World